A working apparatus is used to perform desired operations, such as application of a liquid, lubrication, press-fitting of a pin, assembling, soldering, and screw fastening, on one or more desired positions of a working object also called a work or a workpiece.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a full-automatic working apparatus that performs an operation of applying a liquid material to a workpiece.
The disclosed apparatus includes an applicator body for applying the liquid material to the workpiece, a loader for vertically moving a magazine table on which a magazine is placed, and supplying the workpiece contained in the magazine to the applicator body, and an unloader for vertically moving the magazine table on which the magazine is placed, and taking the workpiece, which is discharged from the applicator body, into the magazine, wherein the loader and the unloader are disposed on both sides of the applicator body and are vertically oriented with respect to plural magazine tables.
Like the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, an apparatus of automatically successively performing a series of operations of automatically taking a workpiece out of a magazine that contains a plurality of workpieces, setting the workpiece on a work table after the workpiece has been automatically conveyed to the work table, and conveying the workpiece to be taken into the magazine after desired operations have been performed on the workpiece by a working apparatus, is called a full-automatic working apparatus.
Like an apparatus incorporated in a production line, an apparatus of automatically successively performing a series of operations of carrying in a workpiece from an apparatus in a preceding step, performing desired operations on the workpiece, and carrying out the workpiece after the operations to an apparatus in a succeeding step is also a full-automatic working apparatus.
Furthermore, that type of liquid material applying apparatus is generally a floor-standing working apparatus that is directly installed on a floor surface.
Patent Document 2 discloses a desktop working apparatus in which a guide mechanism is supported on a base body through a support column, and a tool mount table and a robot driving unit, e.g., a driver unit, are horizontally moved along the guide mechanism.
Patent Document 2 states that the desktop working apparatus is used for aiding, particularly, screw fastening, soldering, cleaning, assembling, application of a liquid, lubrication, press-fitting of a pin, and so on. As a screw fastening apparatus, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus including a horizontal section formed at a top of the tool mounting table, a screw supply stocker that serves as a supply unit for holding parts necessary in individual working steps, and many small screws contained in the screw supply stocker, wherein the small screws are individually supplied to a fore end of the driver unit through a guide tube and are fastened in a predetermined way.
Like the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, an apparatus of manually taking a workpiece out of, e.g., a storage case or a palette before starting operations, manually setting the workpiece on a working table, performing the desired operations on the workpiece by a working apparatus, and manually removing the workpiece after the operations from the working table is called a semi-automatic working apparatus.
The semi-automatic working apparatus differs from the full-automatic working apparatus in that, although the operations on the workpiece are performed by the working apparatus, the setting and the removal of the workpiece onto and from the working table and an operation start instruction for the working apparatus have to be made by a worker.
A desktop working robot without having the workpiece conveying function is employed as a semi-automatic working apparatus.
There are various working apparatuses ranging from a desktop size apparatus that is installed or placed on a workbench or a table when used, to an apparatus having a larger size than the desktop type, which is directly installed on the floor when used. One criterion for selecting which one of a full-automatic apparatus and a semi-automatic apparatus is to be used is a production quantity.
The full-automatic apparatus can automatically manufacture products without manual operations of the worker and can manufacture high-quality products. However, the apparatus has a large size and needs a large space for installation. Moreover, when a variety of products are manufactured, the apparatus becomes complicated and a lot of time and efforts are required for modifying setup of the apparatus corresponding to different types of products. For that reason, the full-automatic apparatus is adapted for mass production of one type of product.
On the other hand, the semi-automatic apparatus can be constructed as a compact apparatus capable of being used on a desk, can effectively utilize a space available for production, and can easily modify setup of the apparatus when the type of product is changed. However, because the worker has to manually set the workpiece, accuracy of the workpiece mounting position is apt to vary and worker's skills are required to provide product quality comparable to that obtained with the full-automatic apparatus. Moreover, the semi-automatic apparatus is inferior in production efficiency to the full-automatic apparatus. For that reason, the semi-automatic apparatus is adapted for small-quantity production of various types of products.